septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Userboxes
Hey Sammm I was looking around and I found this, w:c:inheritance:Help:Userboxes which I think could be useful for this wiki. Many of the userboxes are just plain silly like the astrology symbols and IP address but others like which books they have read, what languages they can speak or what browser they use strike me as quite sensible and potentially useful additions to the wiki or whether they have bureaucrat status strike me as useful. Let me know what you think. Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Sighs... Userboxes had been on my mind, but like usual, I didn't think it was worthy to mention when there's SO MUCH OTHER MORE IMPORTANT STUFF to be FIXED on this wiki. I'm going to write a more detailed version on my opinion of the matter, please pause what you're doing (if it's related to userboxes) at the moment. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:06, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Also, for future reference, it is blatantly RUDE to import stuff from other wikis without their consent first; doing so for merging wikis about the same topic is one thing, STEALING other people's hard work about their communities is another. Please refrain from doing that in the future. Most of the time, only w:c:templates is a place purely for people to import templates; I have imported templates from other wikis, only after I consulted their admins first; same goes with policy pages or other project pages, PLEASE DO NOT directly import other people's stuff again. :Onto the topic; the reason why you should haven't directly imported their article, was because like you said, you didn't find EVERYTHING they have completely necessary; if you already have in mind how you wanted to handle it, you should just create the project page from scratch, and you can always add where the inspiration came from in the acknowledgement page like you have. Userboxes can be found on other wikis as well, like most of the stuff, I was aware of it via w:c:harrypotter:Harry Potter Wiki:Userboxes, and had my variation of it at w:c:inkheart:Inkheart Wiki:Userboxes, after all, IW wasn't a large community as HPW. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:46, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Language Honestly, I would like you to backtrack and basically revert/delete some of the stuff you just did. I am not sure just how many user templates you've created, but some are really unnecessary, which is why I already deleted the language ones. If people want to show the languages on their profile, teach them to place interwiki templates, instead of creating loco ones; for example; if you place and , they will give you: |} Those templates don't need to be recreated again on this wiki. WIP --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:27, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Browser I found usable inter templates for Firefox, Google Chrome, and Opera, but in this case I agree the name on local wiki would be more simplistic, which is why both of the local templates are kept, however the content is modified to using their inter template counterparts: w:Template:User browser:Firefox, w:Template:User browser:Google Chrome, and w:Template:User browser:Opera; it will take time for the site to update to the latest version but on the long run that's nothing to worry about; if you don't like how they look, go modify what's set on Community Central. Try not to upload too many images that aren't specifically about the subject our wiki is mainly about. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, come to think of it, I think you should actually consider making the rest of browser userboxes at CC; you would be benefitting other people as well (if they are wise enough to utilize it), and then we can delete those browser images from our wiki. CC is a place for people to upload stuff anyways, so it's fine over there. Once that is done, we don't even need a browser category, the template could just be called "User browser" with variables to display different options. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:14, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Misc. Also, I suggest you learn how to use the variables and simply have 1 userbox for "Gender" (variables to have female or male or trans) and 1 userbox for "User group" (variables to have founder/b-crat/admin. We don't have rollbacks or moderators at the moment so I wouldn't even worry about it). It really isn't necessary to have all that many userboxes. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:05, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :It would most definitely make them easier to tweak. Chrestomanci (Talk) 23:06, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Books What do you think about a book userbox saying I have read these books or I haven't read these books Chrestomanci (Talk) 23:15, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :I'll get back to you ASAP. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:18, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey there! Please make sure you've read my replies in every sections above. And yes, I do think having book userboxes is nice; kinda the main reason I got the whole userboxe thingy running on IW in the first place bahaha. Again, I'd think this is where to use the variable; it can be set to "has read", "has not read", "has not finished", "likes" and "loves". (I personally don't think we should add anything on the negative side; if they don't like the book, I suppose they can just write that on their profile if they really insist on letting other people know about that particular fact lol). ::In regards to the country userboxes, I also suggest setting up variables; like "is from" (and "has visited", if offering more choices). I'm not saying most people are like myself, but I am proud of where I'm from, just that for education reason, I have not been living in my native country for QUITE some time, and I would also say I live where I currently live (duh lol), but it'd be nice if there's also a way to indicate that piece of information. It's just a thought. Then again I'm not hellbent on insisting it; the final decision is still up to you. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:41, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Sammm* :::I have* followed your advice with Userboxes but I need help with the Aestheitics of the Book Infoboxes which use the sam style as the Userboxes on the Inkheart wiki because I found the code from Inheriwiki seemed to clash with the the #if code. Also how do you fix the glitched row on the Septimus Heap Wiki:Userboxes page? Chrestomanci (Talk) 18:48, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can you describe what sort of "clash"? I'm afraid there's not much to go about if I don't understand what you mean, which is the case. Also please elaborate what glitched row you are talking about... Nothing is standing out for me on that project page. ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:07, December 10, 2015 (UTC)